


Clownin Around

by morganmelancholy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a song, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Smut, This is the longest thing I've ever written, Top Marvin (Falsettos), jason mentioned, marvin is kinda ooc at the start, morning whizzer is a clingy whizzer, multi-chapter, photographer whizzer, smut in next chapter, why is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmelancholy/pseuds/morganmelancholy
Summary: Though I’ve walked down a crooked pathThen don’t mean it wasn’t cursedMy feeble heart was filled with wrathMy poison mind with thoughts perverseAnd the devil is living my basementI’m trying hard to hide him from my wifeAnd I know some day I’m gonna have to face himBut for now I keep my secrets with the nightAs I breathe through this windy cityThe devil he now rides upon my backAnd all the boys here look mighty prettyI need to fix and Lord I need it fastI let my house guests rest in my crawl spaceDon’t let anyone tell you that I’m a bad hostI take cover behind my white face paintWhile I battle my bitter father’s ghostAnd by now the hounds have surely caught my scentIn just a short time I’m no longer freeOh, Lord you know I would repentBut now the devil he speaks for meAnd the icy needle kisses my veinsAs I kiss my dear sister goodbyeNow as I descend into the final flamesIs my turn to die





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though I’ve walked down a crooked path  
> Then don’t mean it wasn’t cursed  
> My feeble heart was filled with wrath  
> My poison mind with thoughts perverse  
> And the devil is living my basement  
> I’m trying hard to hide him from my wife  
> And I know some day I’m gonna have to face him  
> But for now I keep my secrets with the night  
> As I breathe through this windy city  
> The devil he now rides upon my back  
> And all the boys here look mighty pretty  
> I need to fix and Lord I need it fast  
> I let my house guests rest in my crawl space  
> Don’t let anyone tell you that I’m a bad host  
> I take cover behind my white face paint  
> While I battle my bitter father’s ghost  
> And by now the hounds have surely caught my scent  
> In just a short time I’m no longer free  
> Oh, Lord you know I would repent  
> But now the devil he speaks for me  
> And the icy needle kisses my veins  
> As I kiss my dear sister goodbye  
> Now as I descend into the final flames  
> Is my turn to die

Marvin Cohen, his wife Trina and son Jason were a normal enough family. Sure, Marvin and Trina hated each other, and never really spoke to each other besides a few curt “yes dear” “have a good day at work” “Trina, what’s for dinner?”. But despite that they were a tight-knit family, they could put on their smiling faces and pretend to be happy and satisfied with their lives as long as eyes were on them. To prove this point Trina had the brilliant idea to have family portraits taken.  
“Trina, we don’t need photos to prove we’re a family!” Marvin shouted at his wife who stood across from him, stone faced, “they’re expensive and besides who will see them! No one comes here besides your mother!” after a pause Trina replied in a calm, even tone “Marvin, please. I want to have pictures in the house of Jason, he won’t be eleven forever you know?” despite her efforts Marvin still felt she was being condescending, of course he knew Jason will age! What kind of father doesn’t know that! He slammed his fist down on the table, making Trina flinch hard. Marvin cradled his hand in the other and looked up at Trina’s face, she looked angry but more than that she looked scared, worried even, he took a deep breath “I’m sorry baby, it’s just. Why do I have to be in the photos? It’ll be a hell of a lot cheaper just to have Jason, or hell even you and Jason” He tried. Trina composed herself and nodded slowly, it was risky, but she knew it would work, “My mother was right” she paused as Marvin pulled a confused face, she said you wouldn’t want to be in photos with me, you’re ashamed of me, aren’t you?” She pouted slightly. The man groaned, “fine, we’ll get the dumb portraits!” Trina gave a small smile and walked over to give her husband a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, “thank you, Marvin”.

A few days later, Marvin and his family were sitting in a photography studio, they watched families like theirs come and go through the large, bright yellow door behind the desk. Marvin looked around the small room. The walls were all off white, except for the wall behind him, that one was black with obnoxiously saturated circles painted across it. “what kind of photographer is this anyway?” Marvin leaned over and whispered to his wife, “don’t be so rude, mom said he was highly rated” she kept her eyes between the door and her lap, anxious for their names to be called “for what he costs he better be.” Marvin grumbled more to himself than to his family. A bubbly blonde woman soon emerged from the yellow door, looking down at her notepad then scanning the room “Cohen?” she announced to the room. Trina shot out her seat, a smile plastered on her face, Jason’s hand in hers “yes! That’s us” she walked across to the woman, dragging Jason and Marvin behind her.

Marvin walked in and looked around, at least the walls weren’t burning his eyes in here, the ceiling in here was high and made of glass making the room feel big and clean. Trina, still holding onto Jason, walked over to a man, presumably the photographer, and tapped him on the shoulder, He spun around, a smile faker than Trina’s on his full pink lips. Trina made small talk? Marvin wasn’t listening, his eyes were locked on the tall man in front of her. The photographer had dark chestnut hair, styled into a fluffy quaff, he wore a black and white striped button up, unbuttoned completely to show a white tee-shirt with a rainbow band across the chest underneath, all of this tucked loosely into tight black jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. And his face, Marvin’s eyes drifted back to the mans face. It looked like he was sculpted from the smoothest tan marble, and his eyes were like two sparkling pools of melted chocolate that anyone could drown in. “Marvin?” asked his wife expectantly he shook his head and noticed the man staring at him with a shit eating grin, fuck, “oh! Sorry just tired, what were you saying?” Trina rolled her eyes “Whizzer wanted to know what we wanted for our portraits?” She gestured to the man and Marvin couldn’t help but smile, Whizzer, what a dumb, adorable name. Marvin shrugged, keeping his eyes on Whizzer “whatever you think is best I guess, you’re the professional” Whizzer smiled again, biting his lip subtly, shit. After more checking out and small talk Whizzer directed the family to the backdrop, he set up earlier. “Marvin, was it? Maybe get that ‘dead inside’ look out of your eyes?” Whizzer looked around the camera and smiled. After that $140 waste of time, as the family was on their way out Whizzer called out “Hey Marvin,” Marvin snapped around “here” Whizzer put a card in his hand “my number and address, in case you want more pictures printed or you know,” Whizzer leaned in close and nipped at his ear as he whispered “anything else” The photographer pulled back, a sly smile on his face. Marvin wanted to kiss that smile off his gorgeous face. 

“What the fuck do you want me to say Trina?!” Once again, Marvin was yelling, and Trina was fighting tears. “Just tell me the truth Marvin! That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you!” The night after the family portraits Marvin drove to Whizzers apartment, and he continued to drive to his apartment every chance he could. He was actually on his way there when this started. Trina took a deep breath, it was shaky “just tell me her name. That’s it, I don’t need details or anything just her name” right. She knew her husband was cheating on her, she had known since his fling with Whizzer had started. Something in Marvin gave way, like the dam holding the flood of emotion in just blew up. “His name, Trina, is Whizzer.” He spoke so calmly, he was never calm when talking to her. His wife gasped, like she was just kicked in the stomach, in a way she was. She didn’t say anything, she cried and shook, but she didn’t say anything. Marvin stood across from her, clearly reeling from his own words.


	2. Chapter 2

With a single suitcase of clothes in the backseat Marvin drove to the one place he could think of. He knocked on the solid wooden door, it soon opened. There stood Whizzer, a cigarette between his fingers and a smile on his lips, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his toned chest “took you long enough” he chuckled. Marvin’s heart melted but he didn’t reply he just grabbed the man’s waist and kissed him as hard as he could, pushing him into his own home. The kiss was messy but clearly had something behind it. Whizzer smiled into the kiss, grabbing onto Marvin’s shoulders and walking back with him, the back of his knees soon hit the bed and Marvin pushed him back. Grabbing for the hem of Marvin shirt Whizzer broke the kiss “so what’s brought this on?” Usually they would start slow then things would get more heated, Whizzer would always initiate by whispering something dirty in his ear or just straight up sucking Marvin off. Marvin chuckled dryly “I left Trina,” he went to kissing Whizzers neck nipping at old marks left from previous nights, Whizzer slid out from under Marvin’s strong arms “you, you didn’t do that for me right? Cause while it’s flattering it’s kinda a lot of pressure, it’s only been two months” Whizzer hoped it was for him, that it was all for him, but he was also scared, what if they breakup and Marvin regrets leaving his family for Whizzer of all people. Marvin looked up and gave Whizzer a small smile “baby, you don’t have anything to worry about. I left her because I was unhappy, because I’m in love with someone else” Whizzers heart skipped a beat “run away with me” Marvin kissed Whizzer, sweeter this time, slower. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s neck and flipped their positions so that Whizzer was straddling his lover. Marvin placed his hands firmly on the man’s waist, grinding up into him, Whizzer let out a breathy quiet moan and began rolling his hips on Marvin’s. Whizzer pulled off Marvin’s shirt and began biting and kissing at his neck, going lower till he got to his hipbone, looking up at his lover with an almost innocence he un buttoned Marvin’s jeans and began mouthing at his clothed bulge, placing wet open mouth kisses all over him, Marvin tangled his hand into Whizzers hair, throwing his head back he moaned quietly “fuck Whizzer, please,” Whizzer stopped and looked up at the man falling apart under him “please what Marvin?” He continued to palm him all with a smile on his face, Marvin sat up and kissed him, he pulled back catching his breath, his hand tightly gripping his lover’s dark hair “wrap those pretty lips around my cock,” Marvin gave a devilish smile “please.” Whizzer chuckled lightly as he leaned up and kissed Marvin’s shoulder than to his chest, going lower and lower till he returned to his lovers crotch, he slowly pulled down Marvin’s underwear with his teeth, his member sprung free as Whizzer placed a wet kiss on the head, looking up and meeting eyes with his lover Whizzer lowered his mouth lower until his nose hit the brown curls at the base of his cock. Marvin grabbed at Whizzer’s hair pulled on it hard causing him to moan around his cock, he lifted his head dragging his tongue up the underside of him. Whizzer got up and pulled off his underwear and reached into a drawer to retrieve a condom and lube before settling himself back on top of Marvin, he passed the small purple tube of lube to Marvin who smiled and proceeded to put a generous amount on three of his fingers, given how much they did this Marvin decided to start with two fingers, pumping them in and out of Whizzer roughly. Whizzer nearly screamed as he clutched his lovers’ shoulders “mmm,” he kissed and nipped at Marvin’s jawline “Marvin, give me more,” he practically begged, the man removed his fingers and rolled on the condom before lining himself up, Whizzer slammed himself onto his member, still gripping his shoulders. Bouncing fast and roughly, Whizzer rode Marvin, moaning like a porn star with every movement “fuck Whiz, I think I’m gonna,” Marvin reached for his lovers leaking member and began roughly jerking him off, his other hand pulling and yanking on this hair. With a yell of Marvin’s name Whizzer came, painting both of their chests white, the sight of Whizzer sweating and struggling to catch his breath was all it took to send Marvin over the edge, Whizzer ground on him slowly and gently to ride them through their orgasms.

Whizzer rolled over and was met with a sleepy smile on his lovers’ face “mmm, morning baby” Marvin kissed Whizzers nose sweetly, Whizzer smiled at how domestic it all was, he could get used to sleeping next to Marvin. “So, I was thinking,” Marvin started, he looked nervous. “you know how last night I said I left Trina,” Whizzer nodded, confused “I want us to run away together.” Whizzer smiled “what do you mean ‘run away together?’ we’re not to queer kids in the middle of nowhere Marvin” Marvin looked embarrassed “just think about it, okay? Me and you out on the road, I hate my job and I have heaps of money in the bank and think about how many amazing photos you can add to your portfolio, you’re always complaining about taking the same family portraits everyday” Marvin tried, “what we would just like in your shitty car for months? I love you Marvin but not that mu-” he stopped, Marvin stared at him wide eyed then he kissed him “hotels” was all Marvin said when he pulled back, Whizzer still stunned and giddy looked at him dazed “what?” “we’ll stay in hotels at night and spend days on the road, together” Marvin smiled as he traced shapes on Whizzers shoulder. Whizzer was quiet for a while then he broke the silence and shrugged “sure, fuck it why not” Marvin smiled and kissed him again before sitting up “okay I have to go and quit me job” he chuckled as Whizzer draped himself over his shoulders “don’t go yet, I wanna cuddle more” Marvin held his hand and kissed his knuckles “I’ll only be half an hour, I promise” Whizzer groaned and flopped back into the bed “fine, just wake me up when you get home” “of course” Marvin leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting dressed and leaving the small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is 1103 words of smut written by a lesbian virgin, how could you tell?


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean he wants to sweep you off your feet? Didn’t you two just start fucking like two months ago!” Whizzers best friend Cordelia shouted at him across the kitchen counter. “Three months,” Whizzer corrected under his breath, “and yes! He wants us to be on the road together, staying in hotels after long days or driving” Whizzer picked up Cordelia’s teacup and placed it in the sink before continuing “doesn’t that’s sound amazing?” Ignoring Whizzers clear excitement, the blonde rolled her eyes, “this little trip of yours is only going to last like a week before you two start hating each other, you know, that right?” Whizzer narrowed his eyes “that girlfriend of yours has made you such a pessimist, you used to be fun ‘Delia.” Cordelia scoffed “yeah okay, at least I’m not going on a stupid road trip away from my friends.” Whizzers glare softened “’Delia, I’m going to talk to you. It’s not like we’re going forever, maybe just a year or something” he smiled honestly at the blonde “you’re my best friend, I’m not ditching you for some guy”. She smiled back “I know dummy,” she pulled him into a bear hug “I’m just gonna miss you” Whizzer returned the hug “I’ll miss you too, but I’ll text you every day okay?”  
It was around ten when Marvin got back, Whizzer and Cordelia were interrupted by a firm knock on the door. Whizzer smiled and rolled his eyes, getting up to open the door “you know you don’t have to knock right?” he kissed Marvin’s temple before turning around and returning to his friend. Marvin followed slightly taken aback to see someone else here “oh, hello?” Cordelia shot out of her seat and hurried over to the man. “So, you must be the famous Marvin. I’m Cordelia, Whizzers very protective best friend and local lesbian next door” the shorter man laughed nervously “uh yeah that’s me” Marvin finally got a good look at her, Cordelia was tall, between Marvin and Whizzers heights, she was lean but not overly toned. She had curly blonde hair and bangs with bright, pale green eyes, she was pretty even Marvin could see that.  
The three of them hung out and chatted for another hour or so before Cordelia got a call and had to hurry out. Whizzer looked over to see a slightly annoyed Marvin “Babe? You okay?” Whizzer got up and walked over to the shorter man, “you know you can talk to me, right?” he dipped his head and softly began kissing his neck “I ran into Trina when I was getting my stuff,” he paused as Whizzer stopped and looked at him with big doe eyes “Jason wouldn’t even look at me.” Marvin’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes watering. Whizzer him into a tight hug “shh, Marvin it’s okay, he just needs time” Whizzer tried his best to soothe the man, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. After a moment Marvin pulled back, wiping his eyes and giving a sad smile “I’m okay, thank you” he kissed Whizzer sweetly “I think I just need a rest, big night and everything” Whizzer nodded and kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally one of the lesbians! also maybe smut and Charlotte next chapter? I don't know, I'm still writing it
> 
> This will probably be the shortest chapter but here you go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in maths  
> this song is actually about john wayne gacy but shhh
> 
> I made this au last year but i'm only now writing it


End file.
